partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokéventures
Chill On Hand |type1=Fire |gender=Unknown |item=Charizardite X |info=Chill got Charcoal from Professor Ivy. |m1=Scratch |m1type=Normal |m2=Growl |m2type=Normal |m3=Ember |m3type=Fire |ability=Blaze |chapter=Orange Islands }} |type1=Bug |type2=Rock |gender=Unknown |info=Chill caught Koopa on Route 40. |info2=While Bouncer was missing, Chill put Koopa in the sixth slot and occasionally used it. Koopa got its name in the Orange Islands. |m1=Withdraw |m1type=Water |m2=Dig |m2type=Ground |m3=Rollout |m3type=Rock |m4=Struggle Bug |m4type=Bug |ability=Gluttony |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Grass |gender=Unknown |info=Chill caught Papyrus on Route 28 on the way to Pallet Town. |info2=Chill named him after Papyrus because he looks like spaghetti. |m1=Vine Whip |m1type=Grass |m2=Mega Drain |m2type=Grass |m3=Slam |m3type=Normal |m4=Leech Seed |m4type=Grass |ability=Leaf Guard |chapter=Johto }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Shed Skin |type1=Poison |info=Chill caught Ekans on Valencia Island while training in the Orange Islands. |chapter=Orange Islands |m1=Wrap |m1type=Normal |m2=Bite |m2type=Dark |m3=Poison Sting |m3type=Poison }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Liquid Ooze |type1=Water |type2=Poison |info=Chill caught Jelly at the Pokemon Park on Tangelo Island while in the Orange Islands. |chapter=Orange Islands |m1=Poison Sting |m1type=Poison |m2=Supersonic |m2type=Normal |m3=Constrict |m3type=Normal }} |type1=Ground |gender=Unknown |info=Chill caught Cubone at the Pokemon Park on Tangelo Island while in the Orange Islands. |m1=Headbutt |m1type=Normal |m2=Bone Club |m2type=Ground |m3=Growl |m3type=Normal |m4=Tail Whip |m4type=Normal |ability=Lightning Rod |chapter=Orange Islands }} |} In PC |type1=Normal |gender=Female |info=Chill originally met Partycate in a cave as a Ratatta. She kept trying to steal Chill's party hats, and eventually evolved and was captured. |info2=Chill gave her an extra party hat from Club Penguin Shops' 2nd anniversary. Chill discovered she was female in Kanto when Attract failed to work on her. She was eventually put into storage in Watch, but was used again for the Pokémon League. |m1=Crunch |m1type=Dark |m2=Quick Attack |m2type=Normal |m3=Sucker Punch |m3type=Dark |m4=Scary Face |m4type=Normal |ability=Guts |chapter=Classic }} |type1=Fire |gender=Male |info=Chill originally met Goldenfire after he was treated badly by his trainer and released. Chill tried to cheer it up, but got burned with Ember. Arceus caught Goldenfire and then gave it to Chill for helping it out. Later, he evolved during a trainer battle in Kanto. |info2=Goldenfire was Chill's first Shiny Pokémon. |m1=Overheat |m1type=Fire |m2=Bite |m2type=Dark |m3=Odor Sleuth |m3type=Normal |m4=Thunder Fang |m4type=Electric |ability=Flash Fire |chapter=Classic }} |type1=Water |type2=Flying |gender=Male |info=Chill caught Typhoo as a Magikarp nicknamed Useless when he threw a Poké Ball in frustration on accident. Later it evolved and Chill renamed him Typhoo as a gift. |info2=He still holds a grudge against Chill but has mellowed out over time. He can Mega Evolve, thanks to a Mega Stone Welman gave Chill at the Indigo League. |m1=Hydro Pump |m1type=Water |m2=Iron Tail |m2type=Steel |m3=Outrage |m3type=Dragon |m4=Flamethrower |m4type=Fire |ability=Intimidate |chapter=Classic |item=Gyaradosite }} |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |gender=Male |info=Chill caught Garr Ee on the outskirts of Lavender Town by accident while trying to catch a Shinx, although in the process saved the Pidgey's life. Eventually he evolved into a Pidgeotto during a gym battle. He evolved into a Pidgeot while defending several Pidgey and Pidgeotto from Spearow and Fearow while Chill and Mario were heading to the airport to leave Kanto. Chill then released him to let him protect the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Chill caught him again at the end of his Johto journey when he took his Poké Ball from a mysterious man. |info2=While under the ownership of the Mysterious Man, he was temporarily renamed Birdbrain. |m1=Air Slash |m1type=Flying |m2=Whirlwind |m2type=Normal |m3=Aerial Ace |m3type=Flying |m4=Sky Attack |m4type=Flying |ability=Tangled Feet |chapter=Classic }} |type1=Grass |gender=Male |info=Chill caught Chim'ny Swiff outside of Cerulean City while looking for a Grass Type Pokémon to fight Misty at the gym. |info2=Later while fighting some members of Team Hunter, he evolved into Quilladin, but was later shot by Slayer's De-Evolution Gun and became a Chespin again. He loves macarons. While in the Mystery Islands, Chim'ny Swiff usually went with Chill and Mario on their adventures. |m1=Solar Beam |m1type=Grass |m2=Vine Whip |m2type=Grass |m3=Tackle |m3type=Normal |m4=Leech Seed |m4type=Grass |ability=Overgrow |chapter=Kanto }} |type1=Rock |type2=Dark |gender=Male |info=Chill and Mario met Tyranitar in a cave inside of Mt. Silver as a Larvitar and decided to care for it. After a while, Larvitar caught himself using Chill's PokeBall. He evolved into Pupitar fighting Lt. Surge. Later he evolved into Tyranitar fighting Blaine. |info2=He can Mega Evolve. |m1=Ice Fang |m1type=Ice |m2=Dark Pulse |m2type=Dark |m3=Thunder Fang |m3type=Electric |m4=Rock Slide |m4type=Rock |ability=Sand Stream |chapter=Kanto |item=Tyranitarite }} |type1=Electric |type2=Steel |gender=Genderless |info=EFO (Electric Floating Object) met Chill at the Power Plant in Kanto. EFO loves to electrocute Chill for unknown reasons. |m1=Thunder |m1type=Electric |m2=Thunderbolt |m2type=Electric |m3=Thunder Wave |m3type=Electric |m4=Magnet Bomb |m4type=Steel |ability=Magnet Pull |chapter=Kanto }} |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |gender=Unknown |info=Chill found Sparken on accident while looking for a Ghost Pokémon at the House of Memories. |info2=Sparken is Chill's second Shiny Pokémon. |m1=Smog |m1type=Poison |m2=Confuse Ray |m2type=Ghost |m3=Flame Burst |m3type=Fire |m4=Hex |m4type=Ghost |ability=Flame Body |chapter=Kanto }} |type1=Fire |gender=Male |info=Chill met Torchwood when they crossed into Johto, and accidentally ending up sitting on it and then catching it in self-defense. While fighting Bugsy, Torchwood evolved into Quilava. It finally evolved into Typhlosion while battling Dragon Hunter. |info2=When Mario forgot to pack the Pokémon when heading to Johto, Torchwood was the only one Chill had when starting off. |m1=Double-Edge |m1type=Normal |m2=Eruption |m2type=Fire |m3=Quick Attack |m3type=Normal |m4=Gyro Ball |m4type=Steel |ability=Blaze |chapter=Kanto }} |type1=Electric |gender=Male |info=Chill met Shockon on the outskirts of Lavender Town while he was hunting. Chill attempted to capture it, but caught Garr Ee instead. Eventually, Chill reunited with Shockon in Cherrygrove City where he battled and caught it. While battling Suicune in Burnt Tower, he evolved into Luxio. After finally evolving into Luxray during the Olivine City Tournament, he became disobedient to commands. |info2=When they reached Azalea Town, Chill named him Shockon. After evolving into Luxray, Shockon appeared to have grown a hatred for Chill. This could be proven whenever he attacks Chill or glares at him in anger. |m1=Bite |m1type=Dark |m2=Wild Charge |m2type=Electric |m3=Charge |m3type=Electric |m4=Iron Tail |m4type=Steel |ability=Rivalry |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Ghost |type2=Poison |gender=Female |info=Chill met Nightmare in Union Cave. After a few unsuccessful attempts he was able to capture her after sending in Torchwood. She somehow escaped and flew into a cave, but Chill managed to retrieve her. She evolved into Haunter after Mario gave her a Rare Candy. |info2=Chill wanted a Ghost-Type (specifically Gengar) for a long time, so when he saw Nightmare while exploring Johto with Mario he knew he had to have it. When they reached Azalea Town, Chill named her Nightmare. |m1=Hypnosis |m1type=Psychic |m2=Shadow Punch |m2type=Ghost |m3=Sucker Punch |m3type=Dark |m4=Curse |m4type=Ghost |ability=Levitate |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Water |type2=Fairy |gender=Female |info=Bouncer hatched from an egg given to Chill by Welman. Eventually she evolved into Marill while Chill was training to fight Clair. Because she took so long to evolve, she evolved again into Azumarill immediately after. |info2=Bouncer received her name in Olivine City. Before she evolved, Bouncer didn't listen to Chill, and would usually use Water Gun on him before returning herself to her PokeBall. After defeating Clair, Bouncer along with Mario's Eevee both got knocked off of the Hunter Doomship, and they eventually rejoined their teams after a struggle against them after being brainwashed by Team Hunter. |m1=Superpower |m1type=Fighting |m2=Aqua Tail |m2type=Water |m3=Play Rough |m3type=Fairy |m4=Ice Beam |m4type=Ice |ability=Sap Sipper |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Bug |type2=Steel |gender=Unknown |item=Scizorite |info=Chill caught Scyther in the Bug Catching Contest. Later it evolved after Chill won a Metal Coat in a contest at the Whirl Islands. |m1=Metal Claw |m1type=Steel |m2=Wing Attack |m2type=Flying |m3=Vacuum Wave |m3type=Fighting |m4=Fury Cutter |m4type=Bug |ability=Technician |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Psychic |gender=Unknown |info=Chill received Espeonage as an Eevee from a lady on the Moomoo Farm. It evolved into Espeon during a battle with Kalen. |info2=Espeonage received its name in Olivine City. |m1=Psybeam |m1type=Psychic |m2=Dazzling Gleam |m2type=Fairy |m3=Future Sight |m3type=Psychic |m4=Morning Sun |m4type=Normal |ability=Synchronize |chapter=Johto }} |gender=Unknown |ability=Run Away |type1=Normal |info=Chill caught Aipom on Valencia Island while training in the Orange Islands. |chapter=Orange Islands |m1=Scratch |m1type=Normal |m2=Sand Attack |m2type=Ground |m3=Astonish |m3type=Ghost }} |} Mario On Hand |type1=Water |gender=Unknown |info=Crash the Squirtle was gifted to Mario by Professor Ivy upon arriving at Valencia Island. |m1=Tackle |m1type=Normal |m2=Tail Whip |m2type=Normal |ability=Torrent |chapter=Orange Islands }} |type1=Dark |gender=Unknown |info=As a wild Poochyena, Wolfer would chew up the Quad, complicating the situations Mario and Chill were in. Eventually Mario caught it on Route 40 in Johto. Mario brought Wolfer onto his team for his travels in Orange Islands. |m1=Bite |m1type=Dark |m2=Tackle |m2type=Normal |m3=Play Rough |m3type=Fairy |m4=Roar |m4type=Normal |ability=Quick Feet |chapter=Kanto }} |type1=Grass |type2=Poison |gender=Unknown |info=While on Valencia Island, Mario and Chill met Pitcher and his other two Weepinbell friends while looking for Pokémon to train with and catch. Mario randomly decided to try and catch Pitcher after the other two Weepinbell were defeated. |info2=Pitcher is a unique variant of Weepinbell found only in the Orange Archipelago. |m1=Wrap |m1type=Normal |m2=Vine Whip |m2type=Grass |m3=Growth |m3type=Normal |m4=Stun Spore |m4type=Grass |ability=Chlorophyll |chapter=Orange Islands }} |type1=Dark |type2=Ice |gender=Male |info=Mario met Sneasel after it tried stealing Mex's Mega Ore sack. After tracking it to its base, Sneasel was shown to have a large collection of treasures inside its den. |info2=Sneasel appears to be greedy and doesn't have much care for anyone other than itself, attacking others and stealing from them without any hesitation. |m1=Slash |m1type=Normal |m2=Thief |m2type=Dark |m3=Metal Claw |m3type=Steel |m4=Ice Beam |m4type=Ice |ability=Inner Focus |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Dragon |gender=Unknown |info=While at the Sinjoh Ruins, Arceus created this special Dratini for Mario to keep. Since then, Mario has occasionally trained Dratini in battle. While fighting off Hunter grunts on an airship, Dratini evolved into a Dragonair. |m1=Wrap |m1type=Normal |m2=Thunder Wave |m2type=Electric |m3=Outrage |m3type=Dragon |m4=Extremespeed |m4type=Normal |ability=Marvel Scale |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Normal |gender=Unknown |info=Eevee was traded to Mario by Kalen. Unlike normal Eevee, Mario's Eevee can evolve and devolve into any Eeveelution because of Team Hunter's experiments on it. |info2=Despite being tortured by Team Hunter and traded away by its first trainer, Eevee is very loving of others and is kind outside of battle. Eevee can only evolve in self-defense and cannot evolve by command. |m1=Quick Attack |m1type=Normal |ability=Anticipation |chapter=Johto }} |} In PC |info=Mario met Galvantula in a cave where it held him in a web, he broke free and captured it. |info2=It was the first Pokémon to be caught by either Mario or Chill. |type1=Electric |type2=Bug |gender=Unknown |m1=Discharge |m1type=Electric |m2=Poison Jab |m2type=Poison |m3=Signal Beam |m3type=Bug |m4=Bounce |m4type=Flying |ability=Compoundeyes |chapter=Classic }} |type1=Water |info=Mario met Wottster when it tried to steal the recipe for the Castelia Cone, he later caught it and retrieved the recipe. Since then Wottster quickly gained the reputation as Mario's favorite Pokémon. Mario usually doesn't use Wottster to battle, and would rather play with him than train him. |gender=Male |ability=Torrent |chapter=Classic |m1=Hydro Pump |m1type=Water |m2=Iron Tail |m2type=Steel |m3=Razor Shell |m3type=Water |m4=Ice Beam |m4type=Ice }} |gender=Unknown |type1=Grass |info=Mario traded his Dewott for this shiny Servine. It evolved while Mario and Chill were on their Johto travels. |info2=It failed when Chill attempted to use it against Misty, however succeeded on Mario's challenge. |ability=Overgrow |chapter=Kanto |m1=Leaf Storm |m1type=Grass |m2=Aerial Ace |m2type=Flying |m3=Energy Ball |m3type=Grass |m4=Dragon Pulse |m4type=Dragon }} |gender=Male |type1=Fire |info=Mario met Flamehead the in a lava spring deep in Mt. Silver while searching for a baby Larvitar. |ability=Flame Body |chapter=Classic |m1=Lava Plume |m1type=Fire |m2=Overheat |m2type=Fire |m3=Psychic |m3type=Psychic |m4=Focus Blast |m4type=Fighting }} |gender=Male |type1=Fighting |info=Smasher was originally owned by Kalen as his champion, once he was defeated Kalen accidently traded it for Buzzsting. After Kalen was defeated a 2nd time, Mario got to keep the Machamp and named it Smasher. |ability=Steadfast |chapter=Kanto |m1=Flamethrower |m1type=Fire |m2=Earthquake |m2type=Ground |m3=Thunder Punch |m3type=Electric |m4=Cross Chop |m4type=Fighting }} |type1=Water |gender=Male |info=Mario met Chomper the Totodile at a river early in the morning, it later evolved just so he could eat some jail bars. An experiment by Professor Prepostera caused him to devolve to a Totodile again. It evolved back by battling Whitney. After defeating Kalen's Sylveon Chomper evolved into Feraligatr. |info2=Prior to evolving, Chomper loved biting onto his trainer's head and acted rather playful and hyper. After evolving into Croconaw he didn't show these traits anymore. |m1=Dragon Claw |m1type=Dragon |m2=Crunch |m2type=Dark |m3=Water Gun |m3type=Water |m4=Ice Fang |m4type=Ice |ability=Torrent |chapter=Kanto }} |type1=Bug |type2=Fighting |gender=Male |item=Heracronite |info=While traveling to Violet Town, Mario stumbled across this Heracross and decided to catch it. Since then he's been a key member and a powerhouse of Mario's Johto team. After reciving Heracronite from Mex, Bugfist may now Mega Evolve. |m1=Megahorn |m1type=Bug |m2=Close Combat |m2type=Fighting |m3=Night Slash |m3type=Dark |m4=Earthquake |m4type=Ground |ability=Swarm |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Rock |type2=Ground |gender=Unknown |info=Mario caught Boulders the Onix on accident while traveling through Union Cave. Boulders is sometimes used as a Quad alternative. Mario doesn't use Boulders that often and |m1=Dragon Breath |m1type=Dragon |m2=Stealth Rock |m2type=Rock |m3=Rock Slide |m3type=Rock |m4=Smack Down |m4type=Rock |ability=Sturdy |chapter=Johto }} |type1=Ground |type2=Flying |gender=Male |info=This Gligar met Mario and Chill when he stumbled upon them during a battle. Mario eventually ended up catching it and since then has been a key member of his Johto team. Once Mario considered evolving Scorpiofang into Gliscor, but thought he needed more training. Later Mario tried evolving Scorpiofang while battling Catherine and Alex but the Razor Fang was stolen by Lillipup. After Team Hunter was defeated, Scorpiofang found the Razor Fang lying on the floor and grabbed onto it to evolve into Gliscor. |m1=U-Turn |m1type=Bug |m2=Acrobatics |m2type=Flying |m3=Dig |m3type=Ground |m4=Knock Off |m4type=Dark |ability=Hyper Cutter |chapter=Johto }} |} Traded Away |} Released |} Category:RPG